Cinderbella
by Afiya.M.G
Summary: Just a light hearted, humorous Em/B one-shot. Bella meets the new kid at school and takes to him instantly. Stumbling leggy brunettes, bottle blondes with plastic assets, masturbation mishaps, classroom hook ups and fumblin' quarterbacks. Rated M for some lemony stuff and language. All human. *I suck at summaries but give it a try.*


_Disclaimer:_

_Edward: Say it._

_Me: Nope._

_Edward: Say it._

_Me:...Uh...did you hear me the first time? No!_

_Edward: SAY IT! Out loud._

_Me: Listen Mr. Sex Hair, I said no. N-O!_

_Edward: SAY IT, GOD DAMNIT!_

_Me: Fine. I don't own Twilight. SM does. *mumbles to self* I'm just a review whore who likes messing with the characters. All recognizable characters belong to SM, unrecognizable characters belong to me._

* * *

I started writing this because I promised this lovely girl, _jessa76_ that'd I'd write soon and I was listening to Burning Desire and the lines "Your hands were on my hips, your name was on my lips over and over again like my only prayer" stood out to me. Then BAM, this happened.

My two song inspirations for this story:

Burning Desire – Lana Del Rey

Lucky Ones – Lana Del Rey

* * *

A smile tugged at my lips as the bell rang for lunch; I barely made it out of my seat fast enough, bumping into a few kids as I rushed out of Mr. Banner's Bio class as if my ass was on fire.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard a voice call from behind me. _Edward._

Edward was my lab partner and ex boyfriend. I had moved to Forks from Phoenix just two years ago when my mother Renee had died. Edward and I started dating shortly after I started at Forks High. Our relationship was… comforting. He was a good boyfriend. And I guess that's why we broke up just two months ago; Edward was a _good_ boyfriend. Our relationship was missing something. I just didn't know what that something was.

I threw a polite smile over my shoulder, not bothering to so much as slow down a beat.

In the last few weeks, he started texting me a lot more often than I would have liked, claiming that he wanted us to be together again and that I was what he needed. That had never been the problem however; the problem was that he wasn't what _I_ needed.

"Bella!" Alice called, hurriedly catching up with me. I slowed my pace then, smiling at her as we made our way to the cafeteria with our pinkies linking us together.

Mary Alice Brandon was my best friend. We had become friends on my first day at Forks High. I loved her spirit. She had a personality that you couldn't help but love. She was so full of life and oh so gorgeous with her straight, dark hair that ended just at her chin and her expressive hazel eyes. Not at all flat and boring like my own.

I was vaguely aware that Alice had been brainstorming about her little sister Cynthia's upcoming eleventh birthday party.

Tuning back in I caught the last bit of her musings, "But I was like, no freaking way are we having some tacky party with some creepy _clown_." She shuddered at the last word. She always had an irrational fear of clowns and porcelain dolls.

We sat at our usual table and I pulled out the sandwiches I had made for us this morning. Laying hers in front of her, I spoke up "Well, it is her party. If she wants a creepy clown at her party then I don't see any reason she shouldn't have one. Just remember that it is _Cynthia_'s party and not yours." I deftly raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged, digging into her sandwich. "I guess you're right," she spoke around her half chewed food.

"That's attractive," Jasper Whitlock said as he slipped into the seat next to Alice and placed a kiss on her cheek, making her blush. Alice and Jasper had been dating long before we had met. I think they were coming up to four years next week.

"You love it," she bumped his shoulder with hers as she continued to chew.

"I love you," he said pressing his lips to hers. _Ew. Had she swallowed…?_

I smiled down at the top of the table. They were a really cute couple. Edward and I weren't anything like that. Sure, I loved him. He _was_ my first boyfriend after all. Actually, he was my first everything. But he didn't make me crazy. He didn't make me smile for no reason and daydream during Chemistry. All of that had become clear to me when I decided to give him my virginity.

_Maybe… maybe love like Alice and Jasper's wasn't what was for everyone…? Maybe I let someone like Edward Masen slip away. Maybe Edward was the best a girl like me could do. Maybe –_

My inner musings were interrupted by a booming laugh. I shifted in my seat, squinting a little as I laid my eyes on the source. Tyler Crowley's shoulders shook as he laughed along with some guy, he was whispering something to him and nodding toward the cheerleaders. Mystery guy's head snapped up and…

_Whoa._

He was a bear of a man. What some would describe as burly. Tall, somewhat tanned, built, about six foot five, blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy was ridiculously high on the Yummy-O-Meter. He scored a perfect ten on my scale.

His eyes met mine and a smile played on his lips. Oh my God. _Dimples._

_Who is _that_? _

"That's Emmett McCarty. He started here about a week ago. He moved from Tennessee. He's on the football team. Say hello to our new quarterback," I heard Jasper say.

_Shit! Had I just said that out loud?_

"Yes." He responded again, I could hear the amusement in his tone.

Okay, clearly I needed one of those filter things that people go on about all the time. I blinked noticing that my eyes were still trained on the new quarterback. I quickly turned back to Alice and Jasper.

A guy like that would never go for me. I fidgeted with my pleated school skirt, yanking the hem down considerably as it had ridden up my pale thighs. I sneaked another quick peek at him through my eyelashes. He was still laughing quietly to himself at whatever Tyler had said to him; his blue eyes sparkling. I bit my lip and melted into a pile of goo in the middle of Fork's High's cafeteria. I glanced briefly at the table of cheerleaders that had been the subject of whatever joke they were sharing. Rosalie Hale's blue eyes bored into mine. She had caught me looking at him.

She rolled her eyes and gave me a look that said everything I already knew. _Never going to happen. You're not good enough._

Little Miss Perfect with the great rack.

_Those aren't even boobs; those are magical balloons from an alternate dimension that produce rainbows and unicorns on demand. _I thought bitterly. Like seriously, how plastic was she? _As plastic as the bottle her hair color came from._

I turned my attention back to Alice and Jasper who were now eating each other's faces. I pushed my barely touched sandwich away. Clearing my throat, "I've suddenly lost my appetite," I spoke loudly enough for them to hear poking my tongue out teasingly as they broke apart.

"Have fun you two, I'll be right back," I said as I stood. "Okay," they replied jointly.

I made my way to the bathroom after a quick stop at my locker to get my makeup bag. I smoothed down my long mahogany hair in the mirror. It stopped right at my waist. I puckered my lips at the boring girl staring back at me and applied another coat of lip gloss. I frowned at my reflection. I hated that my lips weren't evenly plump. Quickly pushing the thought aside, I put on another coat of mascara. I was never really one for makeup. I was also blessed with an even skin tone so besides lip gloss, mascara and eye shadow occasionally, I never saw the need to wear too much of that junk. That was Alice's thing.

I hiked my skirt up and did a slow pirouette in the mirror before pulling it back down. It rested just two inches above the knee. If only I could pull off a Lauren Mallory and wear my skirt just under my ass. I fiddled with my knee high socks. _Do these make me look stupid?_ Squeezing my eyes shut for a lingering moment, I focused on my reflection again. I unbuttoned the second button on my school shirt, loosening my tie a bit before frowning down at my small chest and buttoning my shirt back up. _God, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I was a boy._

"Hey, I'm Billy," I said aloud in my most masculine voice.

A toilet flushed behind me and I swiftly gathered my things and made my way out of the bathroom only to bump into something hard.

… Or someone.

"Sorry!" I said immediately, feeling my face become heated as I looked up.

I bit down on my bottom lip to suppress a gasp. It was Mr. Tall, Blonde and Yummy.

He flashed me a grin and my hair fell in my face as I looked down at the floor. "No harm, no foul."

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"You said that," he was teasing me. "I'm Emmett."

"Emmett," I tried it on my tongue. "Emmett… Emmett," I said, shaking my head. It didn't quite suit him.

_Maybe the name God was more suitable for the creature before me._

My eyes widened then, I had almost forgotten where I was. He probably thought I was a freak for saying his name over and over again.

"And you are…?" He promoted.

"Bella," my hand shot up to shake his. I immediately regretted the action as he shook my hand gently. _Can he tell how sweaty my palms are? _Before I could over think it further, he pulled me into a bone crushing hug and hoisted me up a couple inches off of the ground.

I let out a squeak and he carefully placed me down on my feet again, my head whirled. I could feel a silly smile plastered on my lips.

If it were anyone else, like Tyler Crowley, I'd probably just think that the guy had a serious problem with personal space. But this was no Tyler Crowley.

"Bella." _There are those dimples again. _I could feel my face growing hotter. "I might need to get your number for insurance purposes after the way you walked into me," he continued after a moment of silence, his ice blue eyes sparkling with amusement. I let out a giggle. He was cheeky.

"Well I don't see that any damage has been done to your person," my eyebrow shot up.

He then grabbed his arm, feigning a wince. "I'd have to disagree with you there, Shorty."

"Shorty?"

"Come on, I have more than a foot on you." I was then aware of how I had to crane my neck to see his face.

"I think I like that." I smiled, feeling butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"…The height difference or the name?" His brows furrowed making him look that much more adorable.

"Both." It was the truth. I liked that he already called me a nickname and I liked his height. I felt safe standing next to him. He wasn't half as intimidating as I would have thought. "So you're new…? I pressed, not wanting the conversation to end just yet.

"Yeah, I started here about a week ago. I just moved to Forks as well. It's a really small town as you know so it's taking a little while for me to get adjusted. My mom grew up here. All of her family is here so of course she's happy to be back but I personally hate the rain," he paused. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"N-no no, not at all. I… I like the rain," I bit down on my bottom lip. I loved that it wasn't awkward and that I could talk to him this easily.

I noticed his eyes were trained on my lip. I quickly released it causing him to snap out of his daze. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"It's comforting," I admitted.

"Isabella Swan, there you are," Alice spoke from beside me. She gave me a look with a secret smile. I muffled a groan. I knew what she was thinking. _Evil little pixie stick._ "I'm Mary Alice, but you can call me Alice," she chirped.

He chuckled. "Emmett. You can't be more than four feet tall," he smiled down at her. His tone was light and teasing like it had been throughout our conversation. I was beginning to think that he was just a very laidback guy.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'll have you know that I am four foot ten." I stifled a laugh, Alice was always defensive about her height.

"Well Emmett, I'm going to have to steal Bella away from you, her number is 360-545-688. Again, that's 360-545-688," she tugged on my arm, dragging me away as I silently prayed for the floor beneath me to open up and swallow me whole.

He guffawed and whipped his phone out, holding it mid-air before making a show of programming my number into his phone.

"You are so embarrassing," I hissed through gritted teeth. I chanced a look over my shoulder, only to see that Rosalie Hale had approached him. Her hand was placed on his shoulder and she was looking up at him through her eyelashes while tucking her hair behind her ear with her other hand. I pressed my lips together in a thin line as my heart sank. _That's the kind of girl that guys like Emmett always ends up with. Tall, tanned, skinny and gorgeous. He was the quarterback and she was the cheerleader, why not those two? Doesn't mean I have to like it. Given the chance, I'd revoke her breathing privileges in a nanosecond. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned to Alice.

"You love me." I could tell by her tone that she was pretty satisfied with herself. "Hey Bella?"

"Hm?"

"You're welcome." I beamed at the tinkling laugh that followed.

xxxxxxxx

I threw myself onto my bed after shimmying out of my pants. I probably laid there for about half hour in just my boy shorts and matching lacy black bra.

The screen of my iPhone lit up before gently vibrating beside me alerting me that I had a new text message.

_Alice_, I thought. It's not like anyone else ever… My thoughts seemed to just disappear as I saw the strange number across my screen. My heart started beating faster and I became giddy. _What if it's_ _Emmett_?

**I'm under ur bed.** It said simply.

My heart dropped.

_**Ha-ha. Very funny. Is this Mike? **_

The response was instantaneous. **Is that ur bf? It's Emmett.**

I found myself jumping up and down on my bed. I quickly caught myself, feeling a strong urge to face palm. I stood atop my bed as I quickly responded.

_**I don't have a boyfriend.**_ _Unless of course you're willing to be my boyfriend… I'd like that. You're yummy. I want to stick my tongue in your dimples. I want to lick your face –_

I stopped. I was beginning to sound like a golden retriever.

**(: What's up?**

_**Oh, you know, the usual. Riding unicorns over majestic rainbows and such. That's what I tend to do in my free time. **_I found that it was really easy to be my sarcastic self when I didn't have his eyes boring into mine. I felt more confident with this medium of communication.

**Lol. U r funny, Shorty. Can I call u?**

_**I'd like that. **_I held my breath as I waited for him to call, quickly brushing my hair away from my face and smoothing it down before chastising myself and slapping my wrist._ He can't see you through the phone, Bella!_

When my phone rang, I answered it embarrassingly fast. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Shorty. I'm sorry for talking to you this late. I couldn't sleep and I really wanted to talk to you." _I was suddenly thankful that he couldn't see me. I almost squealed, a huge grin was plastered on my face. I quickly glanced at the clock beside my bed: 11:02.

"It's okay. I'm kind of a night owl. I don't sleep much. And when I do, it's always really late."

After a beat, he continued sounding a little awkward, _"I just uh, I don't have many friends here and… I liked talking to you today and I want to get to know you a little better and you're… pretty."_ I swooned, holding the phone closer to my ear than necessary. There was a pause on his end. _"Fuck that. You're fucking _gorgeous." I giggled into the receiver and for the second time since this conversation started, I found myself grateful that he could not see me. _"I love that sound." _ I bit down on my bottom lip.

_Who was this boy?_

"I want to get to know you too, Emmett."

We played twenty questions. I had learnt that his full name was Emmett David McCarty. He told me he liked my name, insisting that it was beautiful and it suited me. Emmett was a month younger than me and he was Scotch-Irish. He was an only child but had longed for a little brother so they could join forces and pull pranks on unsuspecting people. His favorite color was blue and I bit my tongue at that because I'm pretty sure that after meeting him today, that was my new favorite color. I told him about my parents. He nearly choked on his saliva when I told him that my dad was Chief of Police. "Just my luck," he'd said. He then refused to clue me in as to what that meant. We talked about what kind of music he liked and how he was a momma's boy. He admitted that he had had four girlfriends back in Tennessee and that he'd never been in love.

The conversation began to go deeper from there. He talked about how he almost got kicked off the football team back in Tennessee because he and his teammates tried getting high just to say they'd done it. He told me about his ex-girlfriend Kate and their nasty breakup. I told him about Edward and about my dreams of one day owning my own bookshop in a little whole in the wall simply because I loved the smell of new books. He went on to tell me how passionate he was about football but how unsure he was about what he wanted in life.

"_Sometimes I wonder if football is my dream and my passion or if it's my fathers, y'know? I often wonder if he's just living vicariously through me,"_ he yawned, "_I love that him and I have something we can bond over though."_

His tiredness was evident in his voice as he spoke. It was 4:34am when I looked back at the clock.

"Hey, Emmett? I think you should get some rest now. You sound really tired."

"_I am. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella-boo."_ The corner of my mouth tugged upwards at my new nickname. 1) His sleepy voice when he said it was adorable. 2) I liked that nickname because he came up with it. Though I'm pretty sure I'd hate it if anyone else called me that. 3) He was Emmett McCarty and whatever he chose to call me would make me turn to goo. _"I'm sorry for keeping you up though."_

"You didn't keep me up. I loved talking to you, Em. Night."

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

I hugged my phone to my chest.

"God, who are you?" I said into the night. Somehow during the conversation, I had moved over to my window. "How is it possible to like you so much already?" _This must be that voodoo shit._

I then placed my phone on my nightstand and laid down on my bed. I bit my lip as I found my hand wandering down to my underwear. I had grown wet during our conversation. Just by the sound of his voice. I spread my legs apart, stroking the length of my slit as I imagined his hand doing the action. I touched my lips as I envisioned his soft lips pressed against mine. "I want you." My eyes drifted shut and my breathing became harsher as Emmett whispered against my lips how beautiful I was and how he couldn't wait to be inside of me. He was naked and hard above me. His tone chest begging to be touched… kissed… licked. "Fuck me."

I spread my legs wider and moved my panties aside, letting my fingers graze against my entrance. I moaned as his thick cock brushed against me where I needed him most. "Please, please."

I squirmed, moving my hands from my lips to squeeze one of my breasts, kneading it in my hand and letting my thumb brush over my nipple. I slipped one of my fingers inside of me, bucking my hips. "God, Emmett," I moaned loudly, inserting another finger and pumping my fingers while using my thumb to work my clit. Behind my closed eyelids, Emmett was thrusting roughly in and out of me showing no mercy as he grabbed onto the headboard and pushed himself deeper. "Oh."

My breathing gradually became louder and I almost clenched my thighs shut as I moaned his name incoherently with each of his thrusts. My toes curled as the first wave of my orgasm washed over me.

His face was buried in my neck, I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I could hear his breathing in my ear. It was just as rough and shaky as mine. My eyebrows furrowed then and my eyes snapped open, widening as I glanced quickly at my phone. The little red light was blinking.

_No, no, no, no, no._

_God, no. _

I frantically pressed a series of random buttons on my phone and the screen lit up, his name was written across the screen and the call timer was still counting menacingly. I swiftly brought the phone to my ear. "Emmett…?" I whispered, horrified.

"_Um… Hey."_ _Oh God._ My heart pounded against my chest. I hastily hung up, dropping the phone on my lap and burying my face in my hands.

_He heard._

xxxxxxxx

I had been studiously avoiding Emmett. I considered faking sick but Charlie would see right through me. I was such a bad liar. And it'd be worse if I didn't show up today... right?

God, that was the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me yet.

I rushed down the hall to homeroom.

"Excuse me," I said pushing passed Mike Newton and his plastic girlfriend Jessica.

"Bella."

I jumped two feet in to the air, all the hair on my body standing on end. I squeezed my eyes shut, "Emmett," I breathed as I swiveled around to face him.

Better to just get the elephant out of the room… right?

"LookEmmettI'msorryaboutlastnight." I rushed out, feeling my face become hot. _Mental face palm._

He grabbed my arm then, pulling me into a nearby classroom jamming the door with a nearby chair. "Look, Bella –"

"Can we please not talk about it, I'm mortified," I bit my lip hard. My voice was pleading and needy and didn't sound at all like mine.

His eyes flashed briefly down to my mouth, then back up to my eyes. In one swift motion, his hands were on my hips and I was propped onto the teacher's desk. My mouth fell open; his name on my lips. Before I could speak, his mouth came down on mine.

Hard and needy. Possessive yet tentative.

I inhaled sharply against his mouth, vanilla and mint filling my lungs.

My body chose to respond to him then. But my brain was yet to catch on to everything. My hands found his hair and he worked my lips apart with his own, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I pulled him closer by his school blazer, wrapping my arms around his neck and tightly wrapping my legs around his waist.

Our tongues battled for dominance, the kiss was frenzied and I had not notice that my skirt had ascended upward, the crotch of my lacy blue panties on full display. I felt his cool hand on my thigh, roaming upward as my tongue caressed his. I melted into him as his finger brushed against the damp crotch of my underwear. He carefully and skillfully circled his thumb languidly around my clit. His finger made its way into my panties now and he groaned into my mouth as he discovered how wet I was.

I thrust my hips toward his hand, earning a growl from him. He broke the kiss and trailed sloppy kisses down the side of my neck, bringing his hand from between my legs to tug down on the collar of my shirt which seemed to have popped open itself. The first two buttons were undone. He leaned down to nip at my collarbone while grinding his hips against mine. Yummy little noises escaped from the back of his throat as his hard dick moved between my legs, creating the most delicious friction. My thighs clenched involuntarily around his waist and I brought my lips to his ear, whimpering quietly. His erection was thick and heat rolled off of him in waves. I writhed against him, briefly wondering how he would ever fit inside of me. I was petite and he was... Emmett was _huge_. I involuntarily, let out a squeak as I thought of the way he would stretch me.

This seemed to alert him. Emmett's hips suddenly stilled in their delectable movements. He pulled back leaving me breathless and craving more. His chest heaved and his suddenly dark, hooded eyes bored into mine for a drawn out moment. Melted chocolate to blue orbs. His lips had burned where they touched and the air was saturated with their arousal. He cleared his throat and conspicuously shifted his erection in his pants.

"I thought what you did on the phone was hot. I uh –" He quickly became sheepish, his eyes darting around the empty room. Cool confident Emmett was long gone. "I'd like it if you'd go out with me some time, Miss Swan." His gaze was fixed on me again.

"Mmyeah," I managed.

His voice was laced with sarcasm as he spoke, "That's convincing."

"Sorry," I replied, "I'm still trying to access the part of my brain that's supposed to control my speech."

His eyes sparked with amusement, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

In that moment, I kinda felt like Cinderbella, minus the gremlins that are often passed off as 'step-bitches' or 'step-sisters', whichever you prefer to call them. And minus the evil stepmonster and dead daddy and... Okay maybe that wasn't the best example.

* * *

As some of you may have noticed, the physical features of my Emmett character is based off of the looks of the actor Kellan Lutz that portrays the character in the movies and not the character from the book. I'm sorry if some of you have a problem with that. I only noticed halfway through.

_**If I get enough feedback, i'll write on their date and I think it's only fair that something embarrassing happens to Emmett as well? *cue evil laugh***_

_**Review and tell me your thoughts and if you have any embarrassing stories you'd like to share I promise I'll read it.**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
